Question: I have the following terms of an arithmetic sequence: $\frac{1}{2}, x-1, 3x, \ldots$. Solve for $x$.
Explanation: Any two consecutive terms of an arithmetic sequence must have a common difference. So, $(x-1) - \frac{1}{2} = (3x) - (x-1)$, or $x - \frac{3}{2} = 2x+1$. Solving gives $x = \boxed{-\frac{5}{2}}$.